


The Bad Boy

by 1L_LITTLESFANFIC



Category: Fuller House (TV)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Body Worship, F/M, Hand Jobs, Kissing, Oral Sex, Originally Posted on FanFiction.Net, Rimming, Underage Sex, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-26
Updated: 2018-07-26
Packaged: 2019-06-16 20:50:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,836
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15445584
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/1L_LITTLESFANFIC/pseuds/1L_LITTLESFANFIC
Summary: Ramona feels all alone and wishes she had someone to be close to after her new best friend Lola moved. While on her way back someone from her pased came back into her life that happens to be a bad boy. How bad is this boy and what will happen between them? Only one way to find out.





	The Bad Boy

**Author's Note:**

> I don't own, work for, and or know anyone who owns, and or works for Netflix and Netflix's Fuller House in anyway.

Lately Ramona feels that she is left out as all her friends are dating. Even Jackson was dating her best friend Lola before she moved. She wished there was someone was out there just for her. However she did not find any of the boys at her school attractive. However there was this one boy she really liked at her old school, but her mom Kimmy did not like him one bit. DJ thought Bobby Popko was a bad influence well he did not even come close to Breyhon.

Kimmy thought Breyhon was more of a bad influence then Bobby. Kimmy heard things from other parents that he not only did he drugs and drank but he have sold drugs and stole things. Kimmy of cores did not know if it was true or not, but she did not want to take the risk. That was one of the reasons why they moved. Kimmy also didn't want her daughter to get pregnant. Another thing she heard from other parents that he got a girl pregnantand just left her to deal with it. One day while Ramona was walking by Lola's old house she saw a moving truck in the driveway. Ramona wondered who it would be. Her eyes widen when she realized who it was.

A big smile came on her face when she saw it was Breyhon. She quickly ran to him and soon hugged him. As for Breyhon he freaked out not knowing who it was until he saw it was Ramona. He was happy to see her too and hugged her back. He thought he will never see Ramona again. He is glad he will know at least one person at his new school.

"I can't believe it's you. I missed you so much."

Breyhon smiled and looked into her eyes. "I missed you too. I never got the chance to say good bye."

"Now that you are here there will be no goodbyes."

The two soon hugged again. Ramona was soon helping Breyhon move his things into his new room. His room happened to be Lola's room. She looked around and remember the good times she had with her new best friend. She helped Ramona allot when she first came to the school. Now Ramona is going to do the same for Breyhon. A tear soon came down her face and Breyhon saw it. He lifted her chin up and wiped the tear away from her face.

"What's wrong?"

"Oh nothing it's just this use to be my friend's room before she moved."

"Well at least I'm here now and not some stranger."

Ramona smiled and looked into Breyhon's eyes. He soon grabbed her face and the two soon kissed. When the kiss was broken Ramona can't help but to feel all warm inside. She can't believe she kissed Breyhon. Once Ramona was done helping Breyhon move into his room the two of them went where she lived. When they got there her mom was not there. The only adult that was home happened to be Stephanie. Even if DJ was home to the two of them never heard anything from Kimmy about Breyhon. When the two came inside they went straight into Ramona 's room while Stephanie was in her own room asleep after a long day.

The first thing the two of them did was make out. However the kissing broke when they heard someone come up the stairs. The person happened to be Jackson. Jackson for one did not expect to see a boy in Ramona 's room. The two boys looked at each other and Jackson for some reason that he can't trust the guy.

"Jackson this is Breyhon. He is an old friend from my old school. He just moved here."

"Oh, hi."

Breyhon put out his hand and Jackson soon shook it. Even when shaking hands Jackson could feel that he can't be trusted. The next day at school his feelings where right when he saw Breyhon not only smoking weed outside of school but looked like he selling it too, as he handed one over to another boy who gave him money. Jackson kinda bypassing the fact Ramona 's old friend smokes but selling it was a whole other thing. Jackson did not know if he should tell someone about this and be labeled as a tattle tale. Or just let Breyhon get caught by someone else.

As for Ramona she wished that Breyhon was in her classes but he was not. The only time she saw him at school was in the halls. When no one was looking the two of them kissed every time they see each other. She so badly want to have sex with him and hope one day it will happen.

As days passed not only did Jackson keep on seeing Breyhon at school but at home too. Most of the time Jackson saw him in Ramona 's room making out with her with his hands in her shirt without Ramona stopping him. Jackson sighed and just kept walking to head for his room. While Jackson plopped down onto his bed Ramona removed her shirt. Breyhon just smiled has he got hard. Ramona saw the lump in his pants and started to rub it making him even harder. Ramona herd someone coming up the stairs and quickly put her shirt on and took her books out.

"What is he doing here?"

"Mom he just moved here Saturday cant you believe it."

"Ok but I'm talking about in your room."

"Oh we are just doing homework."

"In your room? That's not going to happen. If you guys are going to do homework together it's going to be downstairs in the kitchen or the living room. Is that understood Ramona ?"

"Yes mom."

Good, also he is not going in your room at all. Do you understand? "

"Yes mom."

"Good now go downstairs and do your homework."

Once Breyhon left Kimmy was in the kitchen she sat down next to her.

"I don't trust that boy he is a bad influence. He dose drugs and he drinks. He even got a girl prgenet."

"Mom they are just rumors. It's just because the way he dresses people think he is a bad influence. Have you not taught me not to judge a book by its cover? What would happen if DJ did that with you?"

"Ok your right. I can't just not like him because of a rumor, but anytime he is over he will not be in your room."

"Ok mom thanks."

Ramona and Kimmy soon hug. After the hug Ramona went up to her room. Kimmy sighed as she still had this feeling that she still does not trust Breyhon. It has been a few more weeks since Kimmy caught the two in Ramona 's bedroom and once again Breyhon is in Ramona 's bedroom the only other person in the house was Jackson and he heard everything what Kimmy had said. Romana and Breyhon where once again making out. Ramona quickly took her shirt off and Breyhon just smilled. He soon became hard and Ramona took notice as she rubbed her hand onto his crouch. Ramona soon took off her bra reviling her breasts. Breyon soon started to squeeze them before sucking onto them. He soon removed his shirt so she can suck on his nipples.

It was not long before Ramona was on her kneed sucking away on Breyon's dick. At that time Jackson came out of his room and saw the whole thing. The two of them forgot to close the door. Breyon noticed Jackson first. He just smiled at him while Ramona sucked away. Soon she saw Breyon looking at her door and saw Jackson standing there. She quickly covered herself up with her hands.

"Please don't tell my mom about this."

"I won't if you do something for me."

"How about he joins us that will keep him quiet."

Ramona just looked at him like he was nuts. She did not want no three way. She just wanted it to be just him and her. Jackson soon smiled as he thought of something.

"Ok but in this three way not only I get to have roman suck me off and fucker her but you too will suck my dick and get fucked by it."

"What there is no way Breyon will do something like that. Tell him you won't."

Breyon just looked at Ramona and back at Jackson.

"How bad can it be? There is no way this loser has a bigger dick then me."

Breyon soon wiped out his seven inch dick out. Ramona eyes widened on the monster. Jackson however took his dick out showing that he was not only longer then Breyon's dick but fatter too. Now Breyon's eyes widen. Normally he would have the bigger dick and be sucked off by a much smaller boy and then fuck him when he's not fucking girls. Breyon was not gay or even bi. He just liked fucking a hole and being the one to dominate. However it looks like Jackson is the one in charge now.

"While you are fucking Ramona here you will suck me off before I enter your ass."

The two of them agreed as they did not want Kimmy to find out about this. Breyon was soon fucking Ramona while he sucked on Jackson. Both Ramona and Jackson just moaned. Ramona however rather be sucking and fucking Jackson because of his dick. As for Breyon he can't believe he's sucking a dick. Once Jackson was nice and wet he slid his dick into Ramona's pussy. She quickly mooned of having two dicks into her. After a few more thrusts Jackson pulled out and slid his dick into Breyon's ass. He quickly moaned in pain but the pain quickly went away and he was now moning in plusher. Jackson rammed his dick twenty more times before sliding it out and having Breyon suck his dick again. After a few more sucks he took his dick and have Ramona suck it until he came in her mouth.

Once he pulled out of her mouth he was still hard so he rammed his dick back inside of Breyon. Jackson again was fucking him hard and fast until he was on edge. So he pulled out. Breyon was also on edge and pulled out and shot his load onto Ramona. Once he was resting after shooting his load, Jackson took over fucking Ramona. She moaned even more. In her mind Jackson was better. Once again Jackson was on edge and he pulled out only to fuck Breyon until he shot his load into him.

From that day on Ramona and Breyon only had sex at his house but both of them secretly craved Jackson's dick. Any time they get a chance being alone with him they drop to their knees and suck away onto his dick and if there is time get fucked by him.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed this story please let me know what you think and feel free to read my other stories


End file.
